When A Loved One Returns
by kyaranari.amulet.fortune
Summary: discontinued...gomenasai!
1. Heartbroken

Hi people! Here's chapter 1 to the story of When A Loved One Returns!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roy, it's not fair! TT

Heartbroken

Riza's POV

"Hmm." I thought, enjoying the sun. I was starting to dream until "Knock, knock." I looked. "Come in." It was Lieutenant Ross. "I'm so sorry to bring you bad news, but Colonel Mustang has been killed in action." I gasped. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll leave you by yourself." She said as she closed the door. I collapsed on the floor and cried. I said to myself, "You promised, Mustang, you promised!" I walked home with Braha slowly. I cried along the way home. When I arrived at my house I ran to my room with Braha and sobbed. I hugged him and he whined as if saying that he feels sorry for me. I went to take a shower, hoping to get rid of the stress. As I came out of the shower, "DING DONG!" I looked up and saw that it was Lieutenant Ross, again. "Great! More bad news!" I said sarcastically. "No, just came to see if you were okay." She said. I walked away feeling dizzy. I collapsed on the ground. When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital room. "Knock, knock!" "Enter." A nurse entered in. "I'm just letting you know that a person will be added to your room." I nodded, acknowledging her comment. "He just came out of the operation. He's already awake. You can try to communicate with him." "Okay." When they finished moving the person is. I asked, "By the way, what's the person's name?" "You'll be surprised. Roy Mustang." I gasped. "Hey, Riza." I looked to see Roy smiling. I jumped off my bed and backed up against the wall.

Roy's POV

"Get away from me!" She yelled. "Aren't you dead?" She screamed. "No, they just didn't look thorough enough." I reached down my hand to help her up except she was frightened like hell. She ran to the other side of the room. "It's okay, Riza, it's me, it's really me." I cooed at her. She threw a pillow at me and ran to the corner, all curled up. She was crying. "Here." I handed her a piece of tissue paper. She was going to get it but pulled her hand away. "It's okay." Then she took it. "Prove it that you're the real Roy." She said. "Fine." "We have a wedding on next month, first Thursday." I stated. I took off the ring and showed it to her. She ran to me and cried on my shoulder and hugged me. "Welcome back, Colonel, I missed you." I kissed her, "It's nice to be back." It was nighttime so I tucked Riza into her bed. She was crying herself to sleep. "Shh…" I said while rubbing her back, "Thank you…Roy." Then she fell asleep. Next morning, I woke up. Riza was sleeping but something wasn't right. I touched her forehead to find it burning. I put a wet, cold towel as her breathing slowed. I called in a nurse as she told me to keep on doing what I was doing earlier. I peeled some apple for her if she was hungry. She slowly opened her eyes. "Roy?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm here." "Where's Braha?" She asked. "Outside of the room waiting." "Call him in." I opened the door as Braha rushed in. She hugged him as Braha closed his eyes. I picked up Braha and put him n the floor. "Here's an apple." I said. I fed the apple to her as she ate it. "Oh, here. It's your medication for your fever." I stated. I gave her a glass of water and her medication. She took the medicine and curled up as she looked down. She started crying and I looked and said, "Come here, Riza." I hugged her as she started falling asleep. "I'm…sorry." She sniffed. All of a sudden, she squinted in pain and bit onto my shirt. Her fever was rising and I knew what was wrong. I flipped her over to see the whole curse burning her and turning red. I put her on the bed and stomach facing down. I soaked a huge towel in cold water and put it on her back. She squinted and squeezed my hand. She yelped and grunted in pain. Her back was glowing red. Eventually, her back stopped glowing.


	2. CheckUp Day

Yeah. Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roy or Riza. Although I wish I could…

Check-Up Day

Riza's POV

"Riza?" Roy asked. "Yeah?" I looked up acknowledging his call. "Riza, you have a check-up…" He paused. "I have to go." I ran out the door as fast as I could. I cried knowing that he was following, but I didn't care. I took the elevator and closed the door before he came in. When I arrived at the roof, I ran and hid in the supply room. He was outside the door. "Open the door, Hawkeye!" "No!" I screamed. "Riza, I'll burn the door down if I have to." He burned the door down. He walked closer to me. As I tried to run out, he grabbed me by my wrist and held them tight. "Tell me what is wrong, Hawkeye?!" He yelled at me. "Let go of me!" I screamed, struggling. I broke free and ran to my house. When I arrived, I closed the door, not bothering to lock it, took my gun and hid in the closet. Roy came in as he closed the door. He heard me crying and said, "Riza…" "Don't come in, I have a gun and I don't want to hurt you, Roy." He opened the door anyways. He took the gun as I cowered up into a corner. I was trembling and frightened like an abandoned puppy in the rain. "Come on." He said. I took his hand not knowing that I was half conscious. I fell and everything went dark.

Roy's POV

'Good thing I caught her before she fell.' I thought. I picked her up bridal style and laid her on her bed. I tucked her in and called the doctor. After I hung up, Riza woke up. "Riza, I have to go pick up your medication for you shot." I said. "You're scared of shots, aren't you? That's why you ran." She nodded slightly. "Hawkeye, it's okay to be afraid of something." I left later to go pick up the medicine. When I came back, "Riza?!" I looked in her room to find a letter saying,

_Dear Roy,_

_I went to back to the hospital to pick up Braha. I forgot that we left him at the hospital. I'll be back soon._

_Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye_

I got some warm water ready and the pills. "DING DONG!" Oh, that must be her. I opened the door to see Braha barking wildly. I followed Braha to see Riza bleeding. She had a stabbed wound on her arm and back. "Damn it, Riza, I should've went with you." She smiled weakly. "It's not your fault."

Riza's POV

"Come on, I've got to get you home." Roy picked me up and carried me home. When we went home, he made me sit up. He came back with bandages and my pills. "This might hurt a bit." He took the bandages and started wrapping my arm. "Take off your shirt Riza." He said. I took it off besides my bra underneath. He started wrapping the wound on my back. "AH!" I screamed in pain. "Here, bite onto this." He stuck a wadded ball of his uniform cloth in my mouth. Five minutes later, he finished and said, "Here, these are the pills you have to take instead of the shot." He gave me water and the two pills and took the ball out of my mouth. I got dressed into my nightgown and took the medication. I snuggled in my bed. "You sleep, I'll go grocery shopping." Roy said. "There's a grocery list on my refrigerator." He nodded.

Roy's POV

I locked the door on the way out. Braha was sleeping next to the fire. I drove my car to the supermarket. I parked my car and left. "Let's see…" I said. I looked at her grocery list. It said: _1 loaf of bread, 1 large bag of dry dog food, greeting card for birthday, and chocolate cake. _I was wondering whose birthday it was. Then, I had a smile on my face. It was my birthday. When I drove back home after going out, I opened the door. I looked at Riza, she was still sleeping. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed the door.


End file.
